hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Clown
Clown is a 2013 thriller physological film. Background There is not much yet released about the film. It is a thriller physological film written by Andrew Netson and Penny Cruse. It is due for release in January 2013 but they want to keep it as secret as possible until further notice. In January the date for release was moved to February 3rd 2013. At the same time as the announcment, a full list of the cast was released for viewers. Plot The film starts with teenager, Bambi, in hospital. She wakes up and is told by the doctors that she will be able to go home today. Her parents are visiting her at the hospital. They tell her that now that she is okay, they won't be coming back to visit her, but will phone her. She is upset by this but seems to be happy when her group of friends come in after her parents leave. Suffering from some memory loss, all that Bambi remembers and has been told, is that she suffered a fall. She had to have one of her feet amputated after the fall. As the girls take her back home, to the boarding school that they all stay at, she notices them whispering to eachhother and seeming to laugh at her. She then has the first flashback of the film, remembering all of the times that they did this before the fall, laughing at her and making a joke out of her name. She is left in her room by herself when the girls leave. The following morning she is glad to see the girls in the dining hall. Other pupils welcome her back but generally avoid her. She sits with her friends and they tell her about a dance that is later on. Marnie encourages Bambi to join them, with the other girls agreeing, telling her when the dance is and where it is. She sees Alex walk past and remembers that she has always liked him. Charlotte watches her watching him and leaves the table to speak to him. Charlotte comes back to the table and without actually saying it, hints that she has asked Alex to take Bambi to the dance. Bambi is delighted and asks for the twins, Rosie and Daisy, to help her prepare for the night. They agree and take her shopping to buy a dress. They later do her hair and makeup and tell her they will come back to see her soon. Bambi waits for them to arrive and eventually they knock the door. She opens it and sees them all there, dressed and ready for the dance. She grabs her crutches, which she needs to walk, and is delighted to be going out with them all, feeling accepted by them. Lucy then says that they actually can't take her along as you had to buy a ticket the previous week. Bambi is confused as Daisy had earlier said that she had bought her a ticket. Daisy denies saying this, and Rosie backs her up. Bambi asks Charlotte about Alex and that he will be waiting for her. The girls laugh at her and Charlotte tells her that Alex is going with Charlotte and would never go with somebody that is called Bambi. Bambi is left alone again, crying in her room. As she looks out of her window she sees an old friend, Mildred, buying a ticket as she is going into the dance. She phones Mildred and Mildred says you can still buy tickets. She asks Mildred to come and help her down the stairs, and Mildred agrees. Bambi then notices Marnie and sees that Marnie is speaking to Mildren. Marnie convinces Mildred to let her go and help Bambi, and Emily helps her. As they go up to Bambis room, they come in and are angry that she went behind their backs. They accuse her of trying to steal Alex from Charlotte and tell her that she is a horrible friend. Emily knocks into Bambi and pretends it was an accident. Marnie laughs as Emily lifts Bambis crutches and takes them away. As they leave, Marnie puts a chair against Bambis door to stop her from leaving. From there, the bullying continues. As the film goes on Bambi begins to remember and see different things that happened over the years of living at the boarding school. She remembers the times that the girls invited her to parties and later denied inviting her, the times they would speak about things they were doing and not invite her, stealing her things, "accidently" knocking her over and banging into her. One night she is looking at a picture of them all together, their first year at the school together. She cries but stops when Mildred comes to the door. Mildred asks if she wants to walk to Charlottes party with her. Bambi is confused and realises they haven't invited her again. She is upset as Mildred has been her childhood friend and the girls have always made comments about Mildred behind her back, again showing another flashback. Mildred offers to stay with Bambi but she tells her to go and enjoy the party. She can't sleep and at midnight goes to Charlottes room. Connie opens the door and tells Bambi that they must have forgotten to invite her, hugging her. Emily tells Bambi that Mildred had a great time and will be coming to the party again tomorrow. She then tells Bambi that things between Charlotte and Alex didn't work out, but that Alex had always had feeligns for her, Emily. Charlotte reccomended to Alex that he ask Emily out and Emily says that they are now officially dating. The following day, Bambi is looking out of her window. She can see Emily in her window, changing her bedcovers. She sees Alex walking about out of the window. She is suddenly angry, showing a flashback with her and Alex bonding and hugging. She storms out of her room and quickly goes to Emilys room. Banging the door, she demands Emily let her in. Emily opens it and says that she thought it was Alex to start with. Bambi hits Emily, shcoking her. Emily picks up her phone and tells her that she is going to tell Alex, who is still Bambis friend, what Bambi has done to her by assaulting her. As Emily starts to phone Alex, Bambi lifts Emilys bedcovers, and forces Emily inside the cover. Bambi turns up the music Emily is listening to, to stop people from hearing her. She kills Emily by holding the covers tight across her face until she stops breathing. She panics when Alex knocks the door and hides under the bed. Alex realises what has happened and rushes away for help, letting Bambi escape. The girls are devasted by Emilys death but don't realise that Bambi did it, not thinking that she would, but still ignoring her and telling her that she always bullied Emily. Two weeks later, Bambi is helping in the kitchen as part of a class, and Marnie is also helping. Marnie begins to tell her that she is a freak, named after a deer, and that she should have died instead of Emily. Bambi tells her that she is sick of Marnie and Charlotte, and the others, controlling her. Marnie asks what she is going to do about it, and Bambi strangles her, until she is dead. She is shocked by how happy she is to see Marnie dead. Feeling rather evil, she begins to suddenly scream, saying that she just came in to find Marnie dead. The school is under a huge police investigation after the two girls are dead, with Lucy, Connie, Charlotte, Rosie, Daisy, and Bambi considered at risk. Bambi is spending time with her dog, Sasha, who she feels is the only one that she has left. The girls begin to bully her more and more, with Connie - who was inspired by Marnie, being especially aggressive to her. Bambi begins to plan out how she can get rid of Connie. She talks to Sasha and then realises that she could use Sasha. She gets Connie to come to a garage and then locks her in with Sasha. Connie is shocked when Sasha begins to chase her around. Connie tries to hide, but Bambi comes in, and locks the cupboard doors. Connie begs Bambi to help her and apologises. Bambi asks what for as Sasha attacks her. Connie last words are "I hate you, deer", and Bambi shouts to Sasha "savage", the command to kill Connie. The next day she finds Lucy bonding with Sasha. She asks what Lucy is doing and Lucy tells her that she has taken Sasha in and that Sasha prefers her. Bambi rages, as Sasha is all that she has got, and hits her over the head with a feeding spoon. Lucy simply laughs at her, but Bambi lifts a bowl and attacks her, smashing it over her head and knocking her out. She then spoons Sashas food into her mouth and drags her to a cupboard, leaving her there, and taking Sasha home. Daisy and Rosie come to see Bambi and apologise for what they have done to her. She is happy that they have apologised and feels bad for the murders. She then overhears Charlotte on the phone to them, with Charlotte telling them to take Bambi out, and make the taxi driver drop her off in the countryside, pretending that she's going for a relaxing run. Bambi realises that they were never sorry. She begins a plan to get rid of the twins. Getting ready for a night of partying with them, she arranges the taxi. They don't realise that she has stolen a car and there is no taxi driver. She gets them to sit in the back, behind the screen, and offers to sit in the front. As they can't see or hear eachother, they text Charlotte and confirm that the plan is going to work. Bambi drives them along and eventually stops. She gets out and asks Daisy to help, something is wrong with the driver. Rosie texts Charlotte to tell her about the holdup, and Bambi locks Rosie in the car. She then knocks Daisy out with a rock, and bins her. She gets back in the car and quickly drives back to the boarding school. Rosie is shouting and asking what is happening and where her sister is. Bambi drags Rosie back to the twins room, and the pair begin to fight. Bambi finally knocks her out with her crutches. She then ties her hands and feet together, and shoves roses down her throat and into her mouth, before putting tape over her mouth and nose so that if she wakes up she can't breath. Feeling a bit bad, she tries to knock her out even more with the crutches, with the scene cutting off as she hits her with them. Bambi then waits a few days. With all of the other girls missing, Charlotte comes to Bambis room, and starts to shout at her. She calls Bambi a freak, a deer, and various other names. She tells her that none of them ever liked her and that she never deserved them, as they were all so much better than her. She lifts Bambis crutch and smacks Bambi to the ground with it, kicking her, and leaves. The same night, Bambi gets up and hugs Sasha, telling her that she has one last thing to do before they run away together. She goes up the stairs to Charlottes room. Being the only person on the floor now, she knows that she won't be heard. She knocks the door calmly. Charlotte attempts to close Bambi out, but Bambi smacks her and pushes her out of the way. She gets in and tells Charlotte that it is time for Charlotte to pay for what she has done. Charlotte is scared of Bambi and how aggressive she looks. Bambi explains the whole thing to her. She tells her that Emily died when she finally had enough. She says that it was an accident and that she felt bad to start with, but the next day with Marnie, it felt good to get rid of her. She says that Marnie deserved a horrible death for the horrible way that she had treated her. She says that Connie used to always scare her with the threats that she made and things that she did, so she deserved to be scared before she died by Sasha. She says Lucy tried to take Sasha from her so she deserved to be killed the way that she was. She says that Daisy always spoke rubbish and told lies, such as apologising, so was put in with the rubbish. Rosie had called Bambi a deer more than anybody else, so she deserves to be killed by roses like her name. She finishes with that she will now die like Emily did, as it is back to the start, and Charlotte is the one who ruined her life from when she started at the school, getting the other girls to join in. She starts to try killing Charlotte and Charlotte panics, shouting that she isn't going to die like this. Bambi continues trying to kill her. She is shocked when Lucy, who she assumed was dead, comes in and throws herself at Bambi. She drags Bambi out of the room by the hair, but Bambi pushes her into the wall and Lucy hits her head. Charlotte isn't moving and Bambi tries to finish killing her. Lucy then grabs her, holds her arms back, and drags her out of the room. At the top of the stairs, Bambi says to Lucy "I killed them all", and Lucy lets out a raged scream. She throws Bambi down the stairs as hard as she can. She rushes in to help Charlotte. The final scene shows Bambi, in a hospital again. She is in a wheelchair, now completely unable to walk. It is revealed that she is now, instead, in a mental hospital. Casta Rose Hellton - as Bambi Camille Bronton - as Charlotte Hettie Coaseam - as Marnie Lily Nylo & Lahna Nylo - as Rosie and Daisy Sally Angel - as Emily Chloe Elsonio - as Connie Cedi White - as Lucy Marie Malone - as Mildred Amily Simone - a student often seen laughing at Bambi. Anna Hale - as Gretta, a nurse in the opening scene of the film Luci Bell - as Angie, a girl at school Grace - as Sasha the Dog